Growing up
by Petit Suisse
Summary: UA. SasuSaku. Morando com dois anormais, ganhando uma merreca, ainda superando o ex. Sakura precisa de um pouco daquela palavra que começa com S. A palavra sorte. Ou seria a palavra Sasuke?
1. De Doritos, ramén e exnamorado

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao autor Masashi Kishimoto, mas se quiserem comprar os direitos autorais do Sasuke pra mim, não me importo.

**Obs1:** Eu sei que deveria terminar os_ Deuses da Cama_ antes de começar uma fic nova, mas que se foda, I'm a free bitch, baby! :3

**Obs2:** Essa fic é baseada em fatos reais, então desculpe se algumas vezes os personagens estiverem meio OOC, farei o máximo para que não fique nonsense demais.

* * *

><p><em>Para minhas amadas amigas, Amanda e Raiane.<em>

**Growing Up**

Take it slow. Maybe we'll live and learn. Maybe we'll crash and burn

Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave, Maybe you'll return

Maybe you'll never find. Maybe we won't survive

But maybe we'll grow

We never know, baby you and I.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I:** _De Doritos, ramén e ex-namorado._

– Tira essa bola de pelos de perto de mim! – Sakura berrou, subindo em cima do sofá de um jeito dramático.

Naruto estava sentado no chão, as pernas cruzadas como um índio, brincando com o pequeno poodle que Karin acabara de trazer para dentro do apartamento que os três dividiam há quase nove meses.

– Sakura-chan, olha como é fofo! – disse o loiro, pegando o cachorro nos braços e rindo quando o animal começou a lambê-lo no rosto freneticamente.

– Naruto, seu idiota, pra você até o Godzilla comendo ramén seria fofo. – retrucou a rosada, ainda de pé no sofá, sem coragem de sair dali enquanto aquela – como dizia – bola de pelos estivesse por perto.

– Não me diga que você tem medo do Doritos. – disse Karin que observara a cena, com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão de tédio no rosto.

– Doritos? – questionou a rosada, exasperada. – Por que você colocou um nome nessa coisa se não vamos ficar com ela?

– Doritos! – Naruto exclamou e o cachorro latiu como se estivesse respondendo. – Hehe, viu só, Karin? Ele gostou do nome.

Karin ajoelhou-se ao lado do loiro, começando a fazer carinho no cachorro e ignorando totalmente a insatisfação de Sakura com aquela situação, coisa que fez a Haruno bufar ruidosamente.

– Não adianta dar piti, vadia. – Karin encarou a amiga, com um sorriso maldoso. – Quem é a favor do Doritos ficar levanta a mão! – disse e levantou o braço ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto fazia o mesmo. – São dois votos contra um: o Doritos fica.

– Mas... mas... – gaguejou Sakura, procurando algum argumento, porém fora ela quem tivera a ideia dessa coisa de votos, então não podia nem se dar ao luxo de reclamar. – Vocês são uns filhos da puta, sabem que não gosto de cachorros! – resmungou, fazendo um bico infantil.

Porém fazer birra não estava surtindo nenhum efeito, já que os dois outros não lhe davam a menor atenção, ocupados demais com o pequeno canino que Kiba dera de presente para Karin.

"_Que merda"_, pensou Sakura, enquanto ia até a cozinha com a esperança de encontrar alguma coisa bastante calórica para servir-lhe de janta. Contudo viu-se rapidamente frustrada ao constatar que a geladeira e a despensa encontravam-se ambas praticamente vazias com exceção de um resto de lasanha estragada, uma caixa de biscoitos vencida e um pote de azeitonas.

A rosada procurou no fundo da despensa, disposta até mesmo a comer miojo, já que seu estômago roncava loucamente, implorando por comida.

– Naruto, onde estão os pacotes de ramén que comprei no começo da semana? – perguntou, pondo-se no batente da porta para que o loiro pudesse ouvi-la e rezando para que o idiota não tivesse comido tudo.

– Er... – ele pôs a mão atrás da cabeça, coçando a nuca, sem graça. – Comi o último pacote na hora do almoço. – disse e, discretamente, escondeu-se atrás de Karin, com medo da fúria da rosada.

– Idiota!

– A culpa não é minha! Você normalmente não come ramén! – protestou.

**.**

**.**

Naruto e Sakura estavam no supermercado fazendo as compras da semana, enquanto Karin levava Doritos ao veterinário para tomar vacina.

Naruto não parava de gritar no ouvido de Sakura, que se encontrava em pleno processo de contar até dez para não estrangular o loiro.

– Mas eu só peguei dois pacotes sabor carne de porco. – choramingou Naruto, após a rosada tê-lo proibido de encher o carinho de compras com pacotes de ramén.

– Naruto, você não pode sobreviver só à base de ramén. – disse Sakura, exasperada, enquanto colocava legumes no carrinho.

– Por que não? – perguntou maroto, somente para irritá-la.

– Você sabe como ser insuportável.

O loiro sorriu, passando um braço em volta dos ombros da amiga, puxando-a para mais perto enquanto caminhavam em direção ao caixa.

– Mas você me ama, bobinha.

– Não, agora eu não te amo. – ela revirou os olhos por causa do _"bobinha"._ Ele realmente sabia ser irritante.

– Isso quer dizer... – ponderou por alguns segundos – Que no resto do tempo você me ama? – quis saber, soltando uma gargalhada alta demais.

– Não, idiota! – respondeu Sakura, rindo também e dando uma cotovelada nos rins do melhor amigo.

– Sakura. – uma voz rouca chamou, e, enquanto Naruto virava-se para ver quem era, Sakura fazia o mesmo, porém somente para ter certeza, pois ela já sabia quem era o dono daquela voz.

A Haruno avistou cabelos vermelhos e olhos verde-água. _"Gaara. Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. Puta que pariu, o Gaara."_ O ar dentro de seus pulmões fez-se raro e, se não fosse pelo braço de Naruto, a rosada teve certeza de que teria caído para trás.

Sakura lembrava-se muito bem da primeira vez que um garoto partiu-lhe o coração. Fora no seu primeiro ano de faculdade e nunca esqueceria, pois o filho da mãe se empenhara bastante na tarefa. E quando ele terminou o relacionamento de quase um ano, sem nenhuma razão aparente, Sakura voltara para casa se sentindo pior do que jamais imaginara ser possível. Não chorara. Por mais que tivesse tido vontade, não o fizera. Talvez fosse porque a ficha não tivesse caído ainda, talvez fosse porque achava que tudo não passava de um pesadelo ou de uma brincadeira sem graça.

Mas era tudo real. Real e doloroso demais para o gosto da Haruno, que mantivera toda a mágoa sufocada no mais profundo de si durante meses e mais meses. E um dia, durante o intervalo entre um seminário e outro, Naruto e Sakura escutavam música no _Ipod_ do loiro quando começou uma canção antiga e brega, daquelas que falam sobre dor de cotovelo.

Ao prestar atenção na letra, todas as lembranças voltaram, passando como um filme na mente da Haruno, como que esfregando na cara dela o que perdera meses atrás.

E Sakura chorou vergonhosamente. Chorou que nem um bebê, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto sem tentar ao menos pará-las. Naruto ficou estarrecido e, quando Sakura disse o nome do ex entre um soluço e outro, o loiro entendeu a razão daquela tristeza toda.

O Uzumaki não sabia se ria da cara de Sakura por chorar assim depois de ouvir uma música, se chorava junto ou se ia de uma vez arrebentar o cu doce daquele maldito Gaara que fizera a melhor amiga sofrer daquela forma.

Ele acabou decidindo-se por nenhuma das opções acima e abraçou a rosada, consolando-a. Era a escolha mais sábia considerando que alguns alunos da faculdade de Konoha estavam olhando para ela como se ela fosse uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir.

– Ele me trocou... aquele babaca! – xingou Sakura, a voz embargada. – E você é um idiota por me mostrar essas músicas de dor de cotovelo! – ralhou, batendo no ombro do loiro.

Naruto não pôde impedir-se de rir, pois Sakura tinha a mania de colocar a culpa de toda a desgraça do mundo nas costas dele e ele achava graça disso.

– Oi, Gaara. – Sakura cumprimentou-o, sorrindo educadamente. – Tudo bem?

O ruivo estava sozinho, ela reparou, e ele carregava algumas coisas em uma cesta.

– Tudo. E com você? – perguntou, olhando-a, perplexo.

– Estou ótima. – respondeu Sakura, sem graça, rezando mentalmente para que Naruto a tirasse daquela situação.

A rosada já imaginara aquela cena, já se vira dentro daquele filme mais de mil vezes. O dia do reencontro com o ex-namorado. Entretanto ela sempre se vira maquiada, de salto alto, perfumada, linda, deslumbrante e nos braços de um novo namorado.

Mas não, é claro que ela tinha que dar de cara com Gaara em um daqueles dias, em que estava vestindo um short, blusa folgada e sandália havaiana. Os cabelos completamente desarrumados, com cara de sono, olheiras... resumindo a coisa: uma bosta completa com direito a cereja no topo. Que no caso era o fato de estar acompanhada do retardado do Naruto.

– Ei, Sakura-chan – o loiro chamou a atenção da Haruno, tirando-a de seus devaneios. – Temos que ir.

– Claro. – ela disse vagamente, ainda em estado de choque. – Tchau, Gaara. – ela despediu-se, quase cometendo a gafe de chamá-lo de Gaa-kun, como costumava fazer na época em que namoravam.

**.**

**.**

Quando Sakura e Naruto voltaram do Supermercado, Karin já estava em casa, esperando por eles impacientemente, já que não havia comida no apartamento e ela encontrava-se faminta.

A ruiva notou que algo estava errado, muito errado, quando Sakura entrou no apartamento, correu e simplesmente trancou-se no banheiro, não gritando em seguida por causa da presença de Doritos que havia se instalado debaixo da pia para dormir.

Naruto estava guardando as compras sozinho, calado demais para o gosto de Karin, que estava acostumada com os berreiros do loiro para que ela e Sakura o ajudassem quando devia organizar tudo dentro da geladeira.

– O que diabos você fez? – quis saber ela, pondo-se atrás do Uzumaki.

– Não fiz nada! Que mania de sempre colocar a culpa em mim! – resmungou, mal humorado.

– Então o que aconteceu? Por que a Sakura está trancada no banheiro sem se importar com a presença do Doritos? Normalmente ela já teria saído de lá e dado piti.

– Nós encontramos o Gaara no supermercado. – respondeu o loiro. – Durante todo o caminho de volta ela ficou gritando comigo, dizendo que a culpa era minha e sei lá mais o quê. Não falava coisa com coisa.

Karin suspirou. _"Depois ainda dizem que eu sou a estressada"_, pensou.

– Venha me ajudar a tirá-la do banheiro antes que ela mate o Doritos. – disse, puxando o loiro pelo braço.

Bateram na porta do banheiro, chamaram, gritaram, mas Sakura não respondeu.

– Pronto, ela cortou os pulsos. – disse Karin, o sarcasmo escondendo a preocupação que sentia.

– Abre a porta, Sakura-chan. Por favor. – pediu Naruto, já tendo esquecido que deveria estar com raiva dela por ela ter gritado com ele sem motivos.

Nenhuma palavra, porém o barulho da chave girando e destrancando a porta deixou Karin e Naruto aliviados.

O Uzumaki abriu a porta, e ele e Karin entraram no banheiro, onde Sakura encontrava-se sentada no chão de azulejos brancos, Doritos em seu colo lambia as lágrimas de seu rosto.

– Esse cachorro é tão idiota. – ela riu e soluçou ao mesmo tempo enquanto o canino balançava o rabinho branco e continuava a "enxugar" suas lágrimas.

Naruto abaixou a tampa da privada e sentou-se em cima dela, Karin sentou-se no chão em frente à Haruno e por um bom tempo os três ficaram calados. O silêncio não foi constrangedor, eles não se sentiam obrigados a falar, contudo Sakura o fez mesmo assim, sabendo que era melhor desabafar do que guardar tudo pra si:

– Eu ainda gosto dele. – confessou.

Ela passara um ano tentando superar o fim do namoro e, quando finalmente achava ter conseguido, tudo fora arruinado em apenas dois minutos, apenas o tempo de rever aqueles olhos verdes e sentir o cheiro forte do perfume que ele usava.

– Me odeio por ser tão estúpida, mas não consigo esquecê-lo. – acrescentou, frustrada.

Karin inclinou-se um pouco para frente, abraçando-a com força, desejando ser capaz de ajudar a amiga.

– Você vai esquecer, só precisa de tempo. – garantiu a ruiva, após afastar-se.

– Tem essa frase que meu pai sempre fala – começou Naruto, e Sakura o olhou esperando que continuasse. – "Isso também passará".

– Sempre passa. – concordou Karin.

E Sakura só podia torcer para que os amigos tivessem razão.

* * *

><p><em>"Talvez as melhores amizades sejam aquelas em que haja muita discussão, muita disputa e mesmo assim muito afeto."<em>

_**(George Eliot)**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Música do inicio é a _Ordinary People_ do John Legend que, na minha opinião, combina muito com essa fic, baixe e ouça! Aqui está a tradução do trecho que usei:

_Ir com calma_

_Talvez a gente viva e aprenda_

_Talvez a gente se arrebente e se queime_

_Talvez você fique, talvez vá embora_

_Talvez você retorne_

_Talvez uma outra briga_

_Talvez a gente não sobreviva_

_Mas talvez a gente cresça_

_Nunca saberemos, meu bem, você e eu._

Bom, vou logo deixar claro aqui que apesar do casal principal da fic ser SasuSaku, isso não quer dizer que eles já vão estar se pegando nos primeiros capítulos, então paciência, okay? _(Sim, Manda, isso foi indireta pra te kkkk)_ Além deles vai rolar SuiKa, NaruHina e talvez um pouco de ShikaTema.

Essa é minha primeira tentativa de postar uma long-fic U.A nesse estilo meio_ "comédia romântica avacalhada"_ então sejam bonzinhos e comentem, deixem a opinião de vocês porque isso motiva muito.

P.s.: Obrigada à fofa da Lirit por betar (:

_Petit Suisse._

**(10/07/11)**


	2. De recomeços e recaídas

_Adivinha quem voltou do mundo dos mortos depois de um ano? Pois é. Explicação no final do capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo dois:** _De recomeços e recaídas_

Em mais uma segunda-feira, na qual levantar da cama cedo para ir trabalhar era uma tortura, Sakura surpreendeu-se ao adentrar a cozinha e encontrar Karin, já vestida e maquiada impecavelmente, pronta para ir trabalhar. Ela estava preparando café, que levaria consigo em um copo térmico, e por um instante Sakura pensou na possibilidade de ter acordado tarde, porém ao checar as horas no relógio digital do micro-ondas, notou que eram seis e quinze da manhã, ou seja, ela acordara na hora certa. Isso implicava que era Karin quem acordara na hora errada, cedo demais, o que na opinião de Sakura só podia significar o fim do mundo ou...

– Uma daquelas lojas caríssimas do centro da cidade está com liquidações e você esqueceu de me contar? – questionou Sakura. – Se você estiver indo comprar sapatos com 50% de desconto sem mim, considere nossa amizade acabada. – declarou séria, porém Karin percebeu o sorriso que os lábios escondiam nos olhos verdes da amiga.

Sakura não se importava muito com moda, até virar amiga de Karin. A ruiva era um tanto _shopaholic_ e inúmeras vezes arrastara Sakura consigo em suas longas tardes comprando roupas, sapatos e bolas. Quando começaram a morar juntas, no último ano de faculdade, Sakura deixara claro que com o emprego no jornal não ganhava o suficiente para bancar sapatos de trezentos dólares o par, ao contrário de Karin que vinha de uma família rica e ganhava muito bem trabalhando como arquiteta em uma das maiores lojas de móveis projetados do país. Fora isso, também havia o dinheiro extra que recebia para organizar festas, um _hobby_, contudo tinha muito talento e pessoas importantes não cessavam de solicitar seus serviços para organizar festas de lançamentos, jantares, aniversários, casamentos, entre outros. Então, visto a impossibilidade financeira de Sakura em gastar muito dinheiro com "inútilidades femininas" como diria Naruto, Karin prometera que só levaria Sakura para fazer compras durante liquidações, onde ela poderia comprar coisas de qualidade pela metade do preço habitual.

– Não, não. – balançou a cabeça. – As liquidações só começam mês que vem, no final da estação. – disse, como se fosse óbvio.

– Então porque você está de pé a essa hora? – questionou Sakura, curiosa e um tanto preocupada, pois notara que a companheira de apartamento andava pensativa e cansada nos últimos dias.

– Para ir trabalhar. – respondeu vagamente.

– Seis horas da manhã? – replicou incrédula. – Karin, você só vai trabalhar dez horas da manhã desde que começou a trabalhar na _M&D_. Você até escolheu o emprego por causa do horário flexível.

– Eu sei, eu sei... – balançou a mão, suspirando. – Mas estou fazendo um projeto extra por conta própria, como favor para um velho amigo. – explicou.

– Hum – Sakura achou estranho, Karin não era do tipo que fazia favores, contudo, decidiu aceitar a explicação. – O Naruto já saiu? – quis saber.

– Faz alguns minutos.

– Vocês dois acordando antes de mim, só pode ser o fim do mundo. – brincou. – E por que _ele_ saiu cedo?

– Ele também está ajudando no projeto extra. – respondeu.

– Afinal, que projeto é esse? E por que não fui convidada pra ajudar? – Sakura perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco excluída.

– Um amigo nosso de Otogakure quer abrir um restaurante aqui e pediu que ajudássemos. Naruto saiu pra conversar com Hinata sobre finanças e procurar fornecedores. E eu fiquei responsável pela busca de um local e pela redecoração etc. – Karin esclareceu, resumindo a situação.

– Ah, entendi. E conheço esse amigo de vocês? – quis saber, pois Naruto e Karin moraram vários anos em Oto. O Uzumaki mudara-se para Konoha com o avô no começo do ensino médio, e ele e Sakura eram amigos desde aquela época. Já Karin mudara-se alguns anos depois, durante o primeiro ano de faculdade, e como ela e Naruto eram amigos quando crianças em Oto, Sakura acabou tornando-se amiga de Karin também. Embora, no começo, as duas fossem mais inimigas do que outra coisa, e não paravam de brigar. – É um dos meninos da casa de praia em Suna? – quis saber, lembrando-se de que fora durante aquelas férias que ela e Karin tornaram-se realmente amigas.

– É, sim. – anuiu. – Mas você deveria se apressar. – aconselhou a ruiva, mudando de assunto. – Ou vai chegar atrasada. De novo.

– Me dá carona? – pediu, sentindo-se subitamente mais acordada só de pensar que talvez não precisasse pegar ônibus. Sakura sabia dirigir, e ela e Naruto tinham carteira de motorista, porém somente Karin possuia carro e, após Naruto tê-lo batido no portão da garagem, a ruiva anunciara que não emprestaria mais o veículo a nenhum dos dois.

– Sakura – começou Karin, exasperada.

– Por favor. – choramingou. – Tenha pena da minha pobre alma.

– Só se você ficar pronta em dez minutos.

– Vinte! – mendigou Sakura.

– Quinze minutos e nenhum segundo a mais. – decretou autoritária. – É sério, tenho mais coisas pra fazer da vida.

– Dez minutos e você passa no _drive-in_ do _McDonalds_ para que eu possa comprar meu café da manhã? – propôs Sakura esperançosa, tendo em vista que não conseguiria comer e se arrumar em quinze minutos.

– Está bem. – aceitou e as duas finalmente chegaram a um acordo.

**.**

**.**

– Oh – Itachi pareceu espantado por um momento. – Ele está falando sério mesmo? Não é uma piada? – quis saber, dirigindo as perguntas ao tio ao invés de perguntar diretamente ao irmão.

– Sim. – confirmou Obito, e Suigetsu gargalhou da expressão constipada que Itachi fez.

– O meu irmão andou bebendo, é isso? – indagou, novamente olhando para Obito, como se não tivesse percebido a presença de Sasuke, bem à sua frente.

– Eu estou aqui – o caçula estalou a língua, irritado. – E não, não estou bebâdo, ou drogado...

– Ou possuído – acrescentou Suigetsu, com a voz séria, embora estivesse sorrindo maldosamente.

Obito conteve o riso, que aliás, vinha contendo desde que ele, Sasuke e Suigetsu entraram no escritório no qual Itachi trabalhava desde que tornara-se diretor da _Uchiha Corporation_, empresa que pertencia aos Uchihas há três gerações, para terem uma conversa sobre os planos que Sasuke tinha para o futuro.

Itachi estava sentado à sua mesa, os cotovelos apoiados nesta e o queixo apoiado nas mãos, então finalmente olhou para Sasuke, reconhecendo sua presença ali.

– O que foi que o nosso pai disse sobre isso? – perguntou.

Obito que encontrava-se de pé ao lado do sobrinho percebeu a tensão nos ombros deste e respondeu por ele:

– Ele disse algo sobre o Sasuke ter perdido a cabeça. E algo sobre não ter criado um filho para vê-lo trabalhando em um bar. Embora, Sasuke tenha tentando deixar claro que vai abrir um restaurante e não um bar. Meu querido irmão não pareceu se importar com a diferença entre os estabelecimentos.

– Houve também algo sobre deserdar o Sasuke. – lembrou Suigetsu, largado preguiçosamente na poltrona de couro preto, no canto da sala, divertindo-se com a oportunidade de torturar o amigo.

– Sasuke. – Itachi suspirou. – Irmãozinho tolo, você deveria pensar melhor sobre isso, se organizar...

– Já pensei o bastante. – interrompeu o caçula, rudemente.

– Pois não parece. – retrucou Itachi, no mesmo tom grosseiro. – Você quer ir embora para Konoha, abrir um negócio sozinho, sem ter um lugar para ficar, sem quase nada de dinheiro. E quer que eu acredite que você pensou direito sobre isso?

– Suigetsu está vindo comigo para ser meu sócio. – argumentou Sasuke.

– Como se o Suigetsu fosse útil para alguma coisa além de arrumar encrenca. – debochou Itachi.

– Ei! – Sui protestou, mas ninguém prestou atenção.

– Eu terei um lugar para ficar se você deixar que eu more no seu apartamento enquanto não arrumo outra coisa. Já conversei com a Karin, ela encontrou um lugar antigo e meio acabado, porém se ofereceu para cuidar da reforma e da decoração. Naruto conhece fornecedores e alguém de confiança para se encarregar das finanças. – explicou Sasuke, e Itachi não pode evitar de notar que era a primeira vez, em muito tempo, que via o irmão falar sobre algo mostrando um pouco de entusiasmo. – Eu apenas preciso que você me empreste dinheiro e o seu apartamento.

Itachi permanceu em silêncio, pensativo e sério demais, na opinião de Obito, que a cada dia via o quanto o sobrinho mais velho herdara a personalidade de seu pai, o meio irmão de Obito, Fugaku.

Não podendo ser considerado um verdadeiro Uchiha, já que era filho bastardo de uma relação que seu pai tivera fora do casamento, Obito crescera com mais liberdades que Fugaku. Não tendo o peso do sobrenome Uchiha nas costas o tempo todo, tornara-se uma pessoa muito mais aberta.

Contudo ele vira de perto o que ser um Uchiha fizera com Fugaku, e agora com Itachi, e se não tentasse intervir sabia que o mesmo destino, cheio de sucesso e dinheiro, porém não necessariamente felicidades, aguardava Sasuke.

Sempre tivera uma fraqueza no coração pelo sobrinho mais novo, que nunca se conformara com as escolhas que o pai tomara por ele. Desde criança Sasuke fora forçado a fazer coisas que não queria, para se tornar um Uchiha digno. Aulas de etiqueta, piano, culinária, política, entre outras. Sempre estudando em colégios internos. Obrigado a cursar a faculdade de direito.

Obito, condoído pela condição do sobrinho que sempre via os amigos brincando na rua, porém tinha de ficar em casa estudando ao invés de sair para se divertir com eles, passara a fazer de tudo para ajudá-lo.

Perdera as contas de quantas vezes fingira ser Fugaku para que Sasuke fosse liberado do colégio interno durante o fim de semana e assim pudesse sair com os amigos.

Uma vez até lhe emprestara seu carro e dinheiro para que ele e os amigos fossem passar as férias de verão em Suna.

– Muito bem. – Itachi finalmente manifestou-se, após um longo silêncio. – Eu vou te emprestar vinte mil doláres, irmãozinho, e te dar o prazo de um ano para me devolver tudo.

– O quê? – exclamou. – Um ano é pouco tempo.

– É isso ou nada. – retrucou, firme, e Sasuke sabia que nada o faria mudar de ideia, então sem pensar muito em como seria basicamente impossível ganhar essa quantia em apenas um ano, ele aceitou a proposta do irmão.

– Está bem. – concordou. – Mas não vou pagar pelo apartamento. – disse, abrindo um sorriso implicante, tentando esconder a animação que sentia.

Itachi sorriu de volta, feliz por ver o irmão animado e ao mesmo tempo curioso para ver como Sasuke se sairia sozinho em uma nova cidade, longe da família, com uma quantia limitada de dinheiro para abrir e gerar um novo négocio.

– Boa sorte, irmãozinho.

– Coloca sorte nisso, vamos precisar. – Suigetsu pensou em voz alta, porém Sasuke o ignorou, pois sabia que ser pessimista não ajudaria.

Duas semanas depois Sasuke encontrava-se com as malas prontas para mudar-se para Konoha. Não levaria consigo muita coisa além de roupas, pois o apartamento do irmão já era mobiliado e percebera que, na verdade, não possuía muitas coisas em Oto das quais poderia sentir falta quando partisse. Além do mais, decidira que após os últimos dois anos da sua vida, a última coisa que precisava era continuar apegado a bens materias, que, chegara à conclusão, eram apenas tralhas que ele guardara porque possuíam algum valor sentimental.

E durante a viagem de táxi até o aeroporto lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com o tio, alguns meses atrás.

– Tábula rasa. – ele dissera e Sasuke levantara as sombrancelhas, questionando-o silenciosamente. – Quer dizer algo como folha de papel em branco.

– E onde você quer chegar com isso? – perguntara, impaciente.

– O que quero dizer, – colocara gentilmente a mão sobre o ombro do sobrinho. – é que você precisa parar de sofrer por causa do passado, está na hora de seguir em frente, mudar a página, começar um novo capítulo, entende?

E na hora balançara a cabeça, mas só entendia o peso daquele conselho agora que estava de fato, mudando a página, deixando Oto e o passado para trás, indo para Konoha em busca da tal tábula rasa.

**.**

**.**

Às vezes Sakura achava que alguém, ou alguma coisa, Deus, destino, Murphy, a força divina da sua preferência deveria odiá-la. Só podia ser isso. Ela nunca fora uma pessoa extremamente sortuda, principalmente no mês de seu aniversário, porém durante o resto do ano costumava ganhar uma folga de suas desventuras.

"_Pelo visto não esse ano"_ pensou aborrecida.

Estava tão irritada com sua falta de sorte em pleno mês de maio, dois meses após seu aniversário, que nem notou que Naruto estava falando com ela. Era uma manhã quente no meio da semana, e o Uzumaki dera a sugestão de ir buscá-la no trabalho depois que ele saisse da clínica veterinária da qual se tornara dono recentemente, para que os dois fossem almoçar juntos no Ichiraku, que não ficava muito longe do trabalho de Sakura.

– Oe, Sakura-chan! – Naruto chamou elevando o tom de voz e balançando a mão na frente do rosto dela. – Terra chamando, câmbio! – berrou.

– Baka! – replicou, empurrando-o, pois ele gritara em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se sobressaltar.

– Você estava me ignorando! – acusou, fazendo um bico infantil.

– Não, apenas me distraí. – defendeu-se, e era verdade, já que no começo ela estava realmente prestando atenção no que o amigo contava, porém quando sairam do edificio onde se encontrava a _Editora de Konoha, _Sakura avistou Gaara, do outro lado da rua, entrando em um famoso bistrô francês, e então ela perdeu a atenção que estava dedicando ao loiro pelo resto do caminho até o Ichiraku.

A Haruno não conseguia entender. Durante vários anos ela mal vira Gaara, nem mesmo de longe, entretanto após o incidente do supermercado não parava de dar de cara com ele quando menos esperava. Duas semanas depois do tal encontro, ela descobrira que ele era um dos novos editores que foram contratados naquele mês. E apesar de Sakura trabalhar em um andar diferente, dedicado somente para o Jornal de Konoha, via o ruivo com uma frequência grande demais para seu gosto. Era um absurdo! Por que ele tinha que voltar a aparecer assim quando ela tentava seguir em frente?

Chegara a pensar seriamente na possibilidade de pedir demissão, porém não podia se dar a esse luxo, pelo menos não até encontrar outro emprego, pois tinha contas para pagar todo mês e não tinha quase nada salvo na poupança.

Sakura suspirou cansada e decidiu que deveria parar de pensar tanto nisso e se concentrar no prato de Rámen de porco a sua frente. E em Naruto. Então passou o resto da refeição conversando com o amigo, que lhe informou todas as novidades da clínica veterinária, desde a cor que escolhera para as prateleiras até os novos equipamentos que comprara com a ajuda de Hinata e Kiba.

Após o almoço, Naruto acompanhou Sakura de volta para o trabalho, e no caminho tratou de fazer a Haruno rir com mais uma de suas imitações hilárias e exageradas de Karin.

– Para, Naruto, a voz dela não é assim. – pediu sem muita convicção, já que ria alto das palhaçadas do loiro.

– "_Sakura, você sabe quantas calorias esse sanduíche tem? Assim você vai engordar."_ – imitou forçando a voz para ficar excessivamente estridente.

– Tudo bem, agora chega. – disse após gargalhar algumas vezes.

Naruto sorriu pra ela, abertamente, fazendo-a automaticamente retribuir de forma genuína aquele gesto.

– Não desanima, Sakura-chan. – pediu ele, de repente mais sério.

– Eu... – tentou, já formando alguma desculpa, contudo o Uzumaki interrompeu-a antes que tivesse a oportunidade de proferir uma mentira.

– Sei que algumas coisas na sua vida não saíram do jeito que você planejou, e que você está frustrada com seu trabalho e sua vida amorosa, mas vai melhorar. Eu sei que vai. – afirmou. – Ano passado eu estava quase desistindo do sonho de ter minha clínica e não aguentava mais trabalhar pro velho idiota do meu chefe, mas acabou dando tudo certo. Não foi exatamente como eu imaginava, mas deu certo. – suspirou baixinho. – Então não desanima, okay?

– Okay. – respondeu simplesmente, sorrindo agradecida e após alguns segundos de silêncio apertou-lhe o nariz gentilmente, segurando-o entre o dedão e indicador e balançando de um lado pro outro. – Até mais tarde.

– Até. – abraçou-a apertado, abaixando-se um pouco para envolver seus braços em sua cintura, e levantá-la do chão. Era um tanto exagerado, mas Naruto tendia a ser assim em tudo, e Sakura realmente não se importava. Contanto que ele não gritasse em seu ouvido enquanto estivesse tão perto. – Bom trabalho, Sakura-chan! – desejou, aos berros, antes de colocá-la de volta no chão.

– Idiota! – reagiu a Haruno, batendo no braço dele antes que ele tivesse a chance de sair correndo.

**.**

**.**

Eram quase dez horas da noite, e Naruto e Karin encontravam-se no portão de desembarque do aeroporto de Konoha, esperando impacientes a chegada de Sasuke e Suigetsu.

– Olha, é eles! – exclamou Naruto depois de alguns minutos, apontando na direção dos dois e depois acenando freneticamente.

Sasuke não demorou para perceber o amigo de infância no meio da multidão gesticulando e falando alto ao lado de Karin.

– Dobe. – disse, sorrindo ao aproximar-se. – Karin.

– Teme! – comprimentou Naruto, passando um braço em volta do pescoço do Uchiha. – Quanto tempo!

– Olá, quatro olhos. – Suigestu manifestou-se sorrindo com escárnio para Karin.

– Olá pra você também, idiota. – retrucou a ruiva, revirando os olhos. – Vejo que você não mudou nada.

– Que pena. Você mudou...está mais feia. – respondeu e riu quando Karin começou a socar-lhe o braço. – E continua fraca.

– Não comecem. – pediu Sasuke, após conseguir livrar-se do abraço de Naruto. – Não aguento essas brigas de vocês.

– Então mande esse idiota de volta pra Oto. – disse Karin, antes de dar um abraço de boas vindas no moreno. – Estou feliz que tenha decidido vir morar aqui.

– Eu também, só espero que eu não me arrependa. Só tenho um ano pra pagar o que devo ao meu irmão e...

– Não se preocupe com isso agora. – mandou Karin. – Hoje vamos pro bar do Kakashi comemorar a chegada de vocês. E amanhã teremos todo o tempo do mundo para falar sobre negócios.

– Isso. Amanhã a gente leva vocês pra conhecer os fornecedores e o lugar que a Karin achou. Mas agora vamos fazer a festa! – apoiou Naruto.

– Tudo bem. – Suigetsu concordou, adorando a ideia.

E apesar de Sasuke sentir-se cansado da viagem e no momento estar desejando um banho quente e uma cama confortável sabia que os amigos não o deixariam em paz se negasse o convite.

– Então vamos. – manifestou-se, lembrando que precisava falar com Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

Quase dez horas da noite e Sakura continuava no trabalho, tentando terminar um artigo que tinha que entregar à Anko no dia seguinte, com uma xícara de café pela metade ao seu lado. O líquido preto já estava frio, e ela estava cansada demais para ir esquentá-lo na copa. Deveria estar em casa há horas, poderia levar o laptop e terminar o trabalho no conforto de seu sofá, contudo sabia que Naruto e Karin só chegariam de madrugada e não queria ficar sozinha.

Espreguiçou-se na cadeira, fechando os olhos cansados pela luz do computador e sentindo a coluna estralar audivelmente.

– Você deveria ir pra casa. – ouviu uma voz sugerindo e abriu os olhos imediatamente.

– Gaara... – olhou-o espantada por vê-lo ali.

– Está tarde, Sakura. Volte pra casa. – insistiu o ruivo, olhando-a intensamente.

– Eu sei, só não quero ficar sozinha com o Doritos. – murmurrou, sentindo-se idiota assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca.

– Quem? – Gaara franziu o cenho.

– Er...o Doritos é o cachorro da amiga que divide o apartamento comigo. – esclareceu enquanto levantava-se e fechava o notebook.

– Você ainda tem medo de cachorro? – foi uma pergunta inocente, porém Gaara aproximara-se dela e Sakura sentiu o hálito quente dele em seu rosto. De repente sentiu-se submersa por uma onda de nostalgia, saudade, tristeza, amor e desejo, todas as emoções se confundindo e colidindo. O fato dele lembrar do seu medo idiota, a forma e cor familiar de seus olhos verdes que a olhavam atentamente, como se estivesse observando cada reação. O cheiro e a textura de suas mãos que seguraram seu rosto gentilmente.

– Gaara... – começou, querendo que sua voz soasse firme, contudo falhou miseravelmente e pronunciou seu nome com um sussurro trêmulo.

Ele a beijou, e Sakura sabia que aquilo aconteceria antes mesmo que os lábios dele pressionassem os seus, sabia que aquilo estava fadado a acontecer há semanas, desde que ele começara a trabalhar no mesmo prédio e não parava de se encontrar com ele no elevador, nos corredores e na entrada. Ela sabia, de forma que não foi exatamente uma surpresa quando sentiu o gosto conhecido de sua boca, e o toque de suas mãos em sua cintura e costas, o calor de seu corpo, puxando-a para mais perto.

Em algum canto remoto de sua mente Sakura podia ouvir uma voz gritando para que se afastasse, contudo aquilo tudo era tão gostamente familiar que não encontrou forças em si mesma para resistir e, quando deu por si, já estava com as mãos nos cabelos vermelhos de Gaara, retribuindo o beijo e as carícias.

* * *

><p>"<em>Assim como tem gente que para vencer o alcoolismo evita dar o primeiro gole, algumas pessoas precisam aprender a evitar o primeiro beijo para não reincidir num amor que faz mal à saúde.<em>_" _

**(Martha Medeiros)**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu sei que tem gente querendo me matar por essa ausência, mas tive meus motivos válidos e inválidos para ficar tanto tempo afastada das minhas fanfics, entre eles está como sempre a falta de tempo e inspiração. E motivos mais pessoais e emocionais, que creio eu, ninguém quer saber. Mas, estou de volta, e aos poucos vou voltando para o mundo dos animes e das fanfics. Resolvi atualizar em primeiro lugar_ Growing up_, porque ainda não consegui superar o bloqueio que ando tendo para _Os Deuses da Cama_, então essa última vai continuar em hiatus por mais um tempinho. Enquanto isso, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Deixem a opinião de vocês.

_Petit Suisse_

**(16/07/12)**


	3. De auspiciosidade e terapia interurbana

Pra aniversariante do dia do soldado.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo três:** _De auspiciosidade e terapia interurbana_

Os dias que se seguiram, após Gaara ter beijado Sakura, foram estressantes e solitários, já que por conta da reforma do restaurante Karin e Naruto raramente estavam em casa, e no trabalho Anko andava mais exigente do que nunca. Essa rotina de pressa para sair pela manhã, cansaço ao chegar em casa tarde da noite e pouco tempo para conversar impediu que Sakura conseguisse contar para os amigos o que acontecera entre ela e Gaara. O peso de guardar esse segredo só para si começava a deixá-la emocional e fisicamente cansada, precisava desabafar com alguém, contudo por algum motivo não conseguia sequer iniciar o assunto.

Era uma tarde de quarta-feira e Sakura voltou para casa mais cedo, por conta de uma enxaqueca e da insistência de Tenten para que ela fosse, pois sua palidez a estava deixando preocupada.

"_Vai pra casa, descansa um pouco, termina o artigo em casa e me manda tudo por email antes das sete horas. Eu cuido da Anko se ela perceber que você saiu antes da hora."_

Sakura agradeceu e voltou pra casa sentindo as têmporas pulsando dolorosamente durante todo o caminho, contudo imaginar o apartamento vazio e silencioso a sua espera lhe dava forças para não dar meia volta. Já estava pronta para ir deitar-se no sofá com a companhia de Doritos, o poodle toy de pelo branco de Karin e que aparentemente adorava usar a barriga da Haruno como cama. Nunca admitiria para Karin ou Naruto, porém Sakura começava a se apegar a Doritos, já que ele era seu único companheiro ultimamente.

Contudo ao chegar ao apartamento surpreendeu-se ao encontra Karin fazendo as malas.

– Karin – chamou.

– Sakura! – a ruiva virou-se, sobressaltada. – Que susto!

– Foi mal – riu um pouco. – Não esperava te ver em casa tão cedo.

– Nem eu. – retrucou nervosamente.

– Você não estava indo pra Suna? – questionou, de repente, ao perceber a ruiva colocando um pullover de lã roxo dentro da mala, o que era muito estranho tendo em vista que Suna era provavelmente a cidade mais quente e ensolarada do mundo.

– Eu...eu estou indo pra lá – gaguejou. – O que você está fazendo em casa? – tentou desconversar, sem sucesso, pois Sakura já avistara as botas de carmuça, o casaco de couro e meia-claças dentro da mala. Karin estava indo pra qualquer lugar, menos Suna, disso Sakura estava certa.

– Pare de mentir! – mandou a Haruno. – Pra onde você está indo?

– Tá bom – suspirou vencida. – Não estou indo pra Suna, mas ninguém pode saber disso além de você, okay? – pediu, séria.

– Por quê? – indagou Sakura, estranhando.

– Não importa. Apenas não conte pra ninguém, principalmente pro bocão do Naruto.

– Não estou entendendo. – fez uma cara confusa.

– Sakura – revirou os olhos, exasperada. – Não dá pra explicar agora. Só prometa que não vai contar pra ninguém. – exigiu.

– Tudo bem. Prometo. – Sakura concordou. – Mas vou querer saber de tudo quando você voltar.

– Tá, tá – fez um gesto de impaciência. – Agora, me ajuda a fechar essa mala, porque preciso ir pro aeroporto antes do Naruto chegar.

Sakura estava muito curiosa para fazer mais perguntas e descobrir para onde Karin estava indo, por que mentira sobre essa viagem e por que estava viajando em primeiro lugar, contudo sabia que não era bom testar a paciência da ruiva, portanto deixou a curiosidade para outra hora.

– Eu te acompanharia, mas estou com uma terrível dor de cabeça e tenho trabalho pra terminar. – disse Sakura, alguns minutos depois, com um tom de desculpa, após ajudar Karin a colocar a mala dentro do Táxi.

– Não tem problemas. – tranquilizou Karin. – Melhoras, qualquer coisa me liga. E não fale nada pra ninguém sobre eu não estar em Suna.

– Certo. Boa viagem. – desejou Sakura.

Abraçaram-se brevemente e a ruiva embarcou no táxi.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke bufou ruidosamente, limpando o suor da testa com as costas da mão. Konoha parecia uma sauna comparada com o tempo frio e chuvoso de Otogakure, e ele ainda não se acostumara completamente a essa mudança de clima.

Passara a tarde inteira, com a ajuda de Suigetsu e Naruto, limpando a sujeira deixada para trás pelos pedreiros durante os últimos dias de reforma. O piso fora trocado por um assoalho de madeira para dar um ar mais requintado e rústico ao lugar e agora precisava ser minuciosamente limpo da poeira de gesso causada por uma parede que precisaram derrubar para aumentar o espaço.

Depois de aspirado, passado pano e encerado, o piso de madeira brilhava e o restaurante finalmente parecia apresentável, com as paredes récem pintadas em um tom suave de bege, as janelas com vista para o lago e as montanhas limpas, o chão escuro cintilando, as novas luminárias emitindo uma luz amarelada.

– Agora só faltam os movéis e as decorações que Karin encomendou. – disse Suigetsu sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke, no meio fio.

– E escolher um nome. – acrescentou Naruto, juntando-se a eles com garrafas de cerveja geladas em mãos, a recompensa deles por aquele dia de trabalho árduo.

Os três ficaram sentados no meio fio, de costas para restaurante, bebericando a cerveja e admirando a vista do sol se pondo atrás da montanha dos Kages, e por alguns minutos o assunto morreu.

– Eu acho – começou Suigetsu com a voz séria, bastante diferente do seu usual tom de deboche. – Que você deveria usar a sugestão de Karin.

– Eu também acho. – Naruto apoiou imediatamente.

– Mikoto – murmurou Sasuke, incerto.

– "_Hey, vamos pro Mikoto mais tarde"_ soa bem, não acha? – disse Suigetsu após testar a sonoridade do nome.

Sasuke anuiu silenciosamente.

– É o nome perfeito – opinou Naruto. – E considerando que foi sua mãe quem em primeiro lugar deu a ideia desse restaurante, tenho certeza de que o nome Mikoto é a escolha mais auspiciosa.

– Não sou muito chegado a essas coisas de superstição, mas concordo com o Naruto. – Suigetsu apoiou, controlando a vontade de tirar sarro do loiro, chamá-lo de Madame Zhou e pedir para ele ler sua mão. – É impossível que um lugar nomeado em homenagem a Sra. Uchiha não faça sucesso.

– Hn – Sasuke reagiu sorrindo um pouco, pensativo.

– Sua mãe estaria orgulhosa de você, Teme. – afirmou Naruto com um quê de sentimentalismo e saudade, já que a mãe do melhor amigo fora sua madrinha e sua figura materna desde a morte dos pais. E na verdade, Mikoto fora uma figura materna para muitas pessoas em Oto, entres elas, Suigetsu e Karin.

– Como no dia em que você colocou pó-de-mico na cueca do Itachi. – relembrou Sui, para quebrar a seriedade do momento.

A menção daquela pegadinha pregada no Uchiha mais velho fez Sasuke sorrir com mais vontade, e Naruto gargalhou alto.

– Golpe genial aquele. – disse o loiro. – E sua mãe segurando o riso pra tentar te dar bronca... Ge-ni-al! – sibilou.

– Nunca vi o Itachi tão puto. – riu Suigetsu ao lembrar a expressão de ódio. – Posso morrer feliz só porque participei desse evento.

– É, acho que foi mesmo genial. – Sasuke teve que concordar, rindo baixinho pelo nariz.

Ficaram calados por mais alguns minutos, apreciando a brisa do fim da tarde, que amenizava o calor que estavam sentindo antes, e terminando as cervejas que Naruto comprara. Então o estômago do Uzumaki roncou audivelmente e foi decidido que deveriam ir para o Ichiraku comemorar o fim das obras enchendo a cara de Rámen e Sake.

Não era do feitio de Sasuke ser sentimentalista, deixava isso por conta de Naruto, porém estava agradecido por ser amigo daqueles dois idiotas. E talvez não conseguisse expressar com palavras seus sentimentos, contudo o fato de concordar em pagar a conta após Naruto insistir apenas duas vezes já falava muito por si só.

**.**

**.**

Eram sete e meia da noite, Sakura conseguira mandar o trabalho do dia para Tenten na hora combinada e, se vendo livre da responsabilidade, poderia finalmente relaxar.

Tomou um banho quente e demorado, não se preocupando em economizar, já que Naruto ligara para avisar que não dormiria em casa. Apesar de gostar daquele apartamento, Sakura não podia deixar de odiar pequenos detalhes como aquele, considerando que o prédio era velho e fora mal construído, diga-se de passagem, os apartamentos tinham vários problemas irritantes como esse reservatório que só esquentava uma quantidade limitada de água por dia. Ou então as quedas de energias. Ou o elevador que não funcionava há anos. Porém, por causa do estado desgastado do prédio, o aluguel se tornava barato, então viviam em um apartamento grande por um preço que não encontrariam em nenhum outro lugar da cidade, considerando que a maioria dos prédios velhos de Konoha foi ou estava sendo demolida para dar lugar a torres modernas e resistentes a terremotos.

"_Um dia, esse maldito prédio não vai suportar os abalos e vamos todos morrer"_ costumava dizer Karin, muito otimista, toda vez que pequenos tremores de terra sacudiam o solo de Konoha, famosa por esses terremotos inofensivos.

Saiu do banho e vestiu logo o pijama que consistia em uma blusa velha de Naruto, que ficava gigantesca nela, e um short confortável. Penteou os cabelos cor-de-rosa que estavam começando a ficar longos de novo, muito obrigada, após ela tê-los cortado durante uma TPM daquelas dois anos antes. Os fios agora estavam na altura de seus seios e Sakura não poderia estar mais satisfeita com aquele comprimento que lhe caía melhor do que o corte curto de antes, que a fazia parecer uma adolescente rebelde.

Começou a preparar um sanduíche de queijo para sua janta quando a campainha tocou. Caminhou até a porta, intrigada com quem poderia ser, e ao checar no olho mágico teve de conter uma exclamação de surpresa.

"_Gaara. Puta que pariu, é o Gaara. O que eu faço?"_ pensou entrando um pouco em pânico.

Abriu a porta sem nenhum plano específico em mente, somente com a ideia vaga de que tinha de mandá-lo embora.

– O que faz aqui? – indagou, com mais frieza na voz do que intencionara a princípio.

Gaara entrou sem ser convidado, passando por ela calmamente.

– Vim ver como você está. – respondeu simplesmente.

– Como eu estou? – franziu o cenho, demonstrando sua confusão e incredulidade.

– Tenten disse que você passou mal. – esclareceu e sentou-se no sofá, mais uma vez sem ser convidado, aborrecendo Sakura.

Doritos apareceu como um raio na sala, pulando em volta e nos pés de Gaara, balançando o rabo, excitadíssimo pela nova companhia que talvez aceitasse brincar com ele, ao contrário de Sakura.

"_Traidor" _ela pensou, um tanto quanto irracionalmente, tendo em vista que não era culpa do cachorro ficar animado por ver outra pessoa ali além dela.

– Então esse é o famoso Doritos? – Gaara acariciou o pelo branco do canino gentilmente, sorrindo com certa satisfação. Sakura sabia que Gaara amava cachorros na mesma intensidade com que ela os odiava.

Ela permaneceu em pé, encostada na porta que acabara de fechar, observando enquanto seu ex-namorado brincava com o poodle de sua melhor amiga. Não conseguia dizer exatamente o quê, mas existia algo irônico naquela situação toda.

Passaram alguns minutos sem falar nada, com Gaara brincando com Doritos e Sakura observando a cena com irritação estampada no rosto.

– O seu namorado, onde está? – Gaara quis saber, de repente, pegando Sakura desprevenida. Ela apenas abriu a boca em espanto por alguns segundos.

– O... o meu... quem? – balbuciou confusa.

– Seu namorado – repetiu. – Ele não deveria estar aqui cuidando de você? – questionou com evidente desprezo na voz.

– Eu não tenho namorado. De onde você...

– Não minta pra mim. – ordenou, levantando-se do sofá e rompendo a distância entre eles em apenas alguns passos.

– Não estou mentindo – defendeu-se erguendo o queixo, retribuindo o olhar intenso, sem piscar ou desviar os olhos.

– Então quem é o loiro? – questionou, colocando as mãos na porta, de cada lado do seu rosto, e impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga.

Sakura estava tão transtornada com a súbita proximidade e os ciúmes evidentes do ruivo que demorou um pouco para conseguir formular uma resposta coerente.

– O Naruto não é meu namorado, e sim meu melhor amigo. O conheço há anos e é como se ele fosse um irmão pra mim. – explicou, esforçando-se para diminuir sua frequência cardíaca.

– E nunca aconteceu nada entre vocês? – por alguma razão ele não parecia acreditar nela.

– Nunca aconteceu e nunca vai acontecer – Sakura respondeu, revirando os olhos verdes. – Já disse, ele é meu melhor amigo e não passa disso.

Gaara engoliu em seco, a expressão em seu rosto suavizou-se por um instante, fazendo o coração de Sakura bater desconfortavelmente rápido, deixando-a sem fôlego. Gaara era lindo, percebeu, pela primeira vez em anos, como se visse sua beleza pela primeira vez, sem os sentimentos amargos atrapalhando a realidade.

– Eu já fui seu melhor amigo – afirmou sem se importar em disfarçar a tristeza em sua voz.

Sakura sentiu o muro que construíra em volta de seus sentimentos por Gaara desmoronando, deixando a raiva e a mágoa se esvaírem.

– Foi... – confirmou, apesar de não precisar, segurando as lágrimas que se formaram no canto dos olhos.

Todos os sentimentos negativos que tentara tão ferozmente guardar dentro de si, para poder se proteger, escaparam-lhe por entre os dedos e sentiu-se frágil e exposta.

Suas mãos mexeram-se sem que realmente percebesse o que estava fazendo, até sentir o calor do rosto de Gaara sob suas digitais, os dedos traçando o contorno de seu maxilar, o osso de suas bochechas, bem abaixo dos olhos. O movimento fez com o que o ruivo fechasse os orbes instintivamente.

Sakura beijou-o com calma e ternura, diferentemente dos beijos lascivos trocados no escritório toda vez que eles se encontravam sozinhos, e Gaara retribuiu no mesmo ritmo, apertando-a em seus braços gentilmente.

Pararam o beijo para buscar fôlego, mantendo a proximidade, separando apenas suas bocas. E durante esse intervalo breve, Sakura teve certeza de que se entregaria para ele, completamente.

– Sakura... – ouviu o desejo e a culpa presente em sua voz rouca.

– Gaara... – o ruivo conseguiu ver a saudade estampada em seu rosto, e o desejo também, ela não estava apenas cedendo aos beijos dele, percebeu, ela queria aquilo da mesma forma que ele.

**.**

**.**

Karin chegou ao restaurante um pouquinho atrasada, de propósito, como uma forma de castigá-lo por não ter aparecido no aeroporto para buscá-la. Sentira raiva, não negaria, já que fora ele que insistira para que viesse, então ele deveria ter se dado ao trabalho de pegá-la no aeroporto. Não esperava dele algum gesto romântico, como flores, porém ver um rosto conhecido na chegada era sempre bom.

– Karin – ele avistou-a primeiro e levantou-se da mesa, vindo em sua direção para cumprimentá-la, com um beijo breve e frio em cada bochecha. – Me perdoe por não ter ido buscá-la mais cedo, fiquei preso em uma reunião com um cliente desagradável.

– Não tem problemas – mentiu depois que ele pediu para que ela sentasse ao puxar sua cadeira.

– Te recompensarei – prometeu e voltou a sentar-se à sua frente.

Karin observou-o atentamente e sentiu-se culpada pela raiva de mais cedo ao perceber as olheiras abaixo de seus olhos negros e o cenho fincado de preocupação.

– Itachi – ele levantou os olhos do cardápio de vinho e a encarou. – Você está bem? Parece exausto.

– Estou ótimo – ele sorriu e ela acreditou nele. – Apenas cansado por causa de um caso complicado, mas, fora isso, tudo bem.

Karin observou-o mais um pouco, tentando por um nome no que estava diferente no Uchiha.

– Em qual hotel você se hospedou? – perguntou Itachi.

– No Palace, quarto 105.

– Pedirei para que peguem suas coisas e as levem pro meu apartamento.

– Não precisa. – retrucou sincera. Não se importava de ficar em um hotel, era só por alguns dias mesmo.

– Eu insisto. Você estará mais confortável lá em casa. – e aquela frase encerrou o assunto.

Fizeram os pedidos e jantaram enquanto conversavam amenidades, porém antes da sobremesa Karin não aguentou mais a curiosidade e começou a questioná-lo sobre o motivo para ele tê-la chamado para Oto com tanta urgência.

– Para que festa vamos dessa vez? – quis saber, já que Itachi pedira inúmeras vezes para que Karin fingisse ser sua namorada em festas ou eventos em que precisava de uma acompanhante. Ele só pedia esse tipo de favor pra ela, pois eram amigos, e Itachi confiava nela de uma forma que nunca conseguiria confiar em uma estranha que tivesse de pagar para ser sua acompanhante.

Além do mais, Karin era bonita, discreta e muito bem educada, conquistando imediatamente a simpatia dos sócios de Itachi. Todos acreditavam que eram mesmo namorados, já que se sentiam confortáveis na presença um do outro e demonstravam mais intimidade e cumplicidade do que muitos casais de verdade.

Karin fazia esses favores e nunca pedia nada em troca, contudo Itachi sempre insistia para cobrir os gastos dela enquanto estivessem fingindo, comprando-lhe novos vestidos e sapatos, pagando todos os jantares.

– Você está apaixonado, não está? – perguntou Karin de súbito, semicerrando os olhos castanhos.

– Sim – confessou, e Karin surpreendeu-se por ele não tentar negar o fato.

– Oh céus... agora estou começando a entender – disse, rindo um pouco da expressão de desagrado de Itachi. – Aposto que você está caidinho por ela, e ela não está nem aí pra você.

– Mais ou menos isso. – ele suspirou, derrotado.

Karin não segurou o riso e Itachi acabou rindo junto.

– Não se preocupe, já sei o que faremos. – assegurou Karin, sorrindo maliciosamente.

**.**

**.**

Sakura acordou nua e com frio no meio da noite. O lençol caíra no chão e, ao pegá-lo e enrolar-se nele, percebeu a ausência de Gaara.

Levantou-se, vestiu-se com as roupas que estavam espalhadas em todo canto do quarto, e foi procurá-lo no resto do apartamento inutilmente, pois sabia que ele havia ido embora, deixando-a sozinha.

Sentou-se no sofá, abraçando as pernas, sentindo-se mais desamparada e solitária do que nunca. Ficou naquela posição por vários minutos, até finalmente não aguentar mais o silêncio do apartamento e resolver ligar para única pessoa que atenderia sua ligação.

– Sakura, são quatro horas da manhã. O que foi? – veio a voz sonolenta e irritada de Karin do outro lado da linha. – E se você estiver bêbada desligarei na sua cara. – ameaçou.

– Não estou bêbada. – garantiu. – Mas eu fiz besteira, Karin. – confessou, um tanto envergonhada. – E você é a coisa mais parecida com um terapeuta que eu conheço, então escuta, por favor

– Ugh – ralhou, e Sakura ouviu barulhos indicando que Karin estava sentando-se na cama. – Pode falar. – disse desgostosa, contudo sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir, então não custava nada escutar.

– Eu transei com o Gaara. – disse, sem rodeios, ouvindo Karin engasgar em seguida.

– O quê? Espera um segundo, volta a fita, porque eu acho que perdi um capítulo dessa novela. Como assim transou com o Gaara? Quando? Onde? – questionou, completamente desperta.

– Hoje à noite, faz apenas algumas horas. Aqui em casa. – respondeu com certa apatia na voz, um distanciamento, como se estivesse contando algo que acontecera com outra pessoa.

– Como assim, Sakura? – pressionou Karin. – Você só pode estar brincando comigo. Que historia é essa? Você ficou louca, foi? Me explica isso direito.

E Sakura contou tudo, desde o primeiro beijo no escritório até o momento em que ela acordou sozinha na cama.

– E como você se sente sobre isso? – quis saber Karin, parecendo uma psicóloga.

– Eu não sei – suspirou, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos. – Eu quero saber é como _ele_ se sente sobre isso.

– Ah, Sakura, por que diabos você fez isso? – questionou, suspirando.

– Porque eu ainda gosto dele. Você sabe que nunca deixei de gostar.

– Eu sei, eu sei. – Sakura conseguia imaginar a expressão irritada no rosto da amiga. – Mas eu não esperava que você fosse aceitá-lo de volta depois do jeito como ele te tratou.

– Eu não aceitei ele de volta, eu só... argh, não sei... – respondeu frustrada consigo mesma.

– Sakura, sua lhama ambulante, presta bem atenção no que vou te dizer, porque eu não vou repetir. – começou Karin. – Lembra aquelas férias de verão em Suna, quatro anos atrás?

– Lembro.

– E lembra o que eu te disse sobre transferência de sentimentos e caras que não valem a pena?

– Lembro mais ou menos. – respondeu, sem entender onde Karin queria chegar com aquilo.

– Bom, não gosto muito de pisar na ferida, mas vejo que é necessário, então é o seguinte: O Gaara te tratou como lixo quando terminou com você. Ele não te deu nenhum motivo, te ignorou, não quis explicar nada. E você não quer me escutar, mas tenho quase certeza de que ele te traiu antes de terminar. – parou de falar para respirar um pouco. – Sabaku no Gaara é um idiota. Um grande idiota que não vale nada.

– Mas Karin... – tentou argumentar, porém a ruiva não deixou.

– Sakura, ele não vale a pena e você merece melhor. Ponto final.

– Eu sei – concordou suspirando com desânimo.

– Então, por favor, acaba com essa loucura de uma vez por todas, antes que seja tarde demais. – pediu Karin, mesmo sabendo que era improvável que existisse um cenário no qual Gaara não acabasse partindo o coração de Sakura de novo.

– Vou tentar – prometeu a Haruno, e Karin duvidou que esse "tentar" fosse o bastante.

* * *

><p><em>Tem coisa que eu deixo passar. Não vale a pena. Tem gente que não vale a dor de cabeça. Tem coisa que não vale uma gastrite nervosa. Entende isso? Não vale. Não vale dor alguma, sacrifício nenhum. <em>

**(Cazuza)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora pra aniversariante:<strong> Raiane, tanta coisa mudou desde que a gente se conheceu, anos atrás, durante nosso primeiro ano do ensino médio. Não faz tanto tempo assim, mas nossas vidas mudaram muito e nós também, não é mesmo? Eu sou grata por tudo que aconteceu nesses quatro anos, das conversas sérias, dos choros no banheiro até as risadas por besteiras sem tamanho. Tipo _"Minha mão é maior que a tua?"_ e medir isso no escuro as duas horas da manhã. E apesar de não escrever mais fanfic contigo no meio das aulas chatas de física, surtando com teus _"Céu bonito, né?"_ e _"Uma lágrima solitária..."_ Apesar de não estudar na mesma faculdade e de não te ver mais todos os dias acho que isso não atrapalhou nossa amizade como eu tinha medo que pudesse acontecer. Somos até mais amigas, isso sim. Eu te amo muito, manola e me desculpa por não poder te dar um presente agora, mas já sabe que quando der vou contigo pro shopping e compro a saia florida longa e gay da tua preferência. (E quando eu for muito rica compro um carro pra tua pessoa, okay?)

**Nota da autora pros leitores:** Por favor, comentem. O que acharam desse capítulo? O que acham que vai acontecer? Alguma crítica ou sugestão?

_Petit Suisse_

**(25/08/12)**


End file.
